The Hunger Games Me and My ClassMates
by DannyPhantomGurl25
Summary: This is a Story about Me and my Classmates in the Hunger Games! It is a really good Story But you dont have to read it. UPDATES: Really Soon!
1. Chapter 1

One summer afternoon 10 different teens were out in their own district. One of them was Alexis, Fierce, great at hunting, loves her family. She has Brown eyes dirty blonde hair and always wore a black tank top with jean shorts; she has a very good figure (District 12). The other teen is Anthony he is great at throwing far, Very fast. He has dirty blonde hair, Blueish greenish eyes. He always wears a green jacket with black jeans (District 12). Then there was Elizabeth. She had really pretty hazel eyes and black hair she also had a very good personality she get almost everything she wants. She always wears a purple belly shirt with a jean skirt(District 3). Then there was Tyler.C with green amethyst eyes. He is really fast and not that tall! His outfit is green jacket with a white t-shirt under, with cameo pants(District 3). Then there was Brook, she has beautiful brown eyes with light blond hair, her talent was climbing. She always wore Ripped jeans and a purple t-shirt with a peace sign on it(District 5). Then there was Anson, He can run really fast, he is a great climber but not a good hider. He has cute brown eyes with brown color skin(District 5). Then there was Kimberly. She has Blue eyes with Red long hair. She is really good at Killing things. Her outfit is a one strap purple top with diamonds on the side, She wore white jeans with them(District 6). Then there was Tyler.S He has green eyes and black hair. He is really good at Hunting. People call him "The Hawk Eyes." He wears jeans and a white t-shirt(District 6). Then there was Courtenay she had pretty Dark colored skin, and pink highlights in her dark brown messy hair. She always wore a blood red t-shirt, With a short jeaned skirt(District 1). And then there was Tra he has Blond hair with crystal blue eyes, He wears a blue T-shirt with ripped jeans(District 1). (others will be added in the middle of the story.)

Updated Soon 3


	2. Chapter 3 Daylite

Well here I go my first chapter of my book if you want; I will put a little fluff in it! LOL Here I go!

Chapter 1

ALEXIS

P.O.V

I watch the night sky, beautiful stars I was thinking in my head. But that was interrupted with a loud shrieking sound. I run in to my little sister's room. Her name is Kaylea she has beautiful blond hair with the most shining blue eyes I have ever seen. I pick her up and gently sit her on my lap. He eyes were red and she was crying up a waterfall. "I'm the one, I'm going to be picked, and I don't want to go!" she choked out. "Kaylea what are you saying! I promise you will not be picked. If anything I bet you that girl across the street has gotten her name in the bowl more than you have! I promise you with not be picked!" I whispered to her softly. She calmed down a little knowing that I was there to help, "Go to sleep we have a really big day tomorrow, we need to dress nice look pretty!" "Ok love you see you tomorrow." She said in a sad tone. I closed the door to her room and grab my boots and walk out the door.

Anthony

P.O.V

I look outside to the most beautiful sky I have ever seen. I worked as a bread boy throwing sacks of flour and making bread. I watch the Sun suddenly rise, "Damn it, I did not get one ounce of sleep last night. Better get ready just a couple more hours until the reaping!" I said moaning "Stupid boy! You did not get the eggs like I told you too! Why did you not go with your mother and live with her you stupid child!" My father said wiping me with a horse wip. I held the tears in trying not to show my father I was not weak. My mother moved because my father abused her, she took my younger brother but not me. I slowly walk away walking to my room, waiting to go to the reaping. "Maybe dying in the games is better than living in this dump." I said Getting changed. I watched outside children playing with their pets and having fun. When I saw my old friend Alexis Sitting by the tree, I waved to her but she just gave me a small smile. I walked away again. Thinking 'What if….'

Nobody's

P.O.V

2 more hours until the time has come everyone is worried and scared, but Alexis had to stay strong for her family her mother did not care for Alexis and her sister. Her father died in a coal mining accident, and she thought her whole life was down the drain but will the reaping change her life forever?

To Be Continued…

How Did I do? REVIEW! LOL


End file.
